Second only to Bea
by morgana006
Summary: Domino thinks there's something wrong with Cable, and she's right. Domino, Cable and Deadpool. CD slash.


_There's not enough Cable/Deadpool slash in the world. That being said, since life needs more Cable/Deadpool, it would be cruel to __not__ post this, no matter how bad it is. (And I say bad, but I really have no idea. I've shown people a total of two fics of mine... this being the second.)_

_Mild language, but that's it really. Oh, well slash of course. Characters not owned by me!_

----

"Nate? What's wrong?"

Domino sat at the edge of the bed, staring at the man, who in turn stared at the floor. It was always like this. Whenever they kissed, it felt like he wasn't paying attention, or he wasn't… into it.

"It's nothing, go back asleep."

Nate could feel her stare. He tried to ignore it, as well as the sinking feeling in his stomach that came from lying.

"You… don't **love** me, do you?"

That caught his attention. Nate was hard to surprise, in fact it seemed like _nothing_ would surprise him, yet that's precisely what Domino did. She guessed what he was thinking. Their eyes met, and a single spark of understanding flittered between them.

It made sense. After all, that man…

After the whole Civil War deal, Nate just hadn't been the same.

"I'm sorry."

"It's…"

Domino wasn't sure what she could say. It made sense, but that didn't mean it didn't _hurt_.

Nate could see it; he could see the hurt in her eyes.

Suddenly Domino stood up, and walked over to the dressers. She pulled out her costume and hastily put it on.

"You can still stay here." 

"I know."

Nate didn't understand.

"Then where are you going?"

Domino paused, and then said, "Out."

Nate didn't say another word, unusual for him, but then again, when he wasn't preaching something or other he didn't really say that much, did he? But he was always preaching. He watched Domino leave, knowing that she needed time alone.

Not knowing that Domino knew exactly where she was going. Domino was rather glad that Nate no longer had the power to read her mind, since if he did he would not be happy.

"Not happy at all," she whispered as she stood outside of Deadpool's apartment building. It had taken her at least a day to get there, hitching a ride with a friend straight to his apartment.

She could turn around. She could pretend she hadn't figured it out, or that she jumped to conclusions, or…

She climbed the steps.

Wade Wilson, known to most as the mercenary Deadpool was watching TV at that moment. He flicked between channels, pausing at a celebrity gossip channel, then proceeding to yell at it for not choosing Bea Arthur as woman of the year.

Bea Arthur. Yep, this was Deadpool's apartment. Domino knocked.

"Yeah?"

Charming.

"Deadpool? It's Domino."

There was silence. Then a crash. Then loud steps and swearing. Finally the door opened to a mostly undressed Deadpool except for Spider-man boxers, his mask and a katana.

"What're _you_ doin' here?"

"No one-liners?"

Deadpool looked like he was going to reply, but Domino decided it was better without corny one-liners.

"I think I'm going to break up with Nate."

"Oh? Spatula not rubbing you in the right places?"

For some odd reason Deadpool didn't feel up to his normal self. After all, that joke hardly made sense even to the writer. All he did know was spatula was a funny word, and he all of a sudden wanted to murder Domino.

"I think he loves someone else."

"He's cheating on you already?"

Domino paused.

"Not technically."

"Like father like son, eh? 'It was only phychic, hon', what was he thinking?"

"Um, no."

Don't try to understand him, don't try to understand him.

"I think he- I think he loves- loves…"

What was this? Stuttering? When did she ever stutter? This was more difficult than she thought.

"Bea Arthur? Prince Charles? Tobey Maguire?"

"Will you shut up?"

She knew it was pointless to tell him to shut up, and she quickly shoved the words out before he had time to make another stupid reply.

"I think he loves **you**, Wade!"

Deadpool was silent, for once. They stared at each other for a few seconds, which felt like eternity.

"Bodyslide by two"

Before Domino could blink, Cable and Deadpool were on a porch together.

"Deadpool? Why are you here? And dare I ask what you are wearing?"

"What the hell did you put your girlfriend on, Nate? Some sorta weirdo drug?"

Nate paused, staring at Wade.

"She told you?"

That wasn't Nate. Nate didn't squeak.

"Who are you, and what did you do to Cable and Domino?"

Nate coughed and said, "Wade, relax. Not anybody but me, honest."

"Sure you ain't that nubile Young Avenger or something?"

"Wade…"

"'Cause Domino just said you're in love with me and if it turns out to be some stupid image inducer or shapeshifer or…"

"I am."

Wade pulled off his mask.

"What?"

"I am in love with you."

The sun was rising over Providence, and a scarred man in nothing but spidey boxers was staring at only the eyes of the person telling him the truth.

For Nate had never said anything truer in his life. He waited for Wade's response, almost half-expecting a sword through his chest or something equally gruesome.

Instead arms were thrown around him and he fell to the ground under the weight of Wade.

"I take it this is a yes?" 

"Shut up, will you?" asked Wade before he started to kiss.


End file.
